Rare Riff
|release date = 2015-05-08 |release version = 1.3.3 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Air, Gold |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |element4 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Cybop and Maw + Quibble and Drumpler + Pango and Fwog Higher rate of success: + Scups and Mammott + T-Rox and Tweedle + Congle and Noggin + PomPom |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price starpower= 5,000 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }}Bio: Description The Rare Riff is a green Monster with three toes per foot, a violet mohawk, two pairs of wings of a bat, and traces of feathers on its body. Its has two rings on each of its feet, while its claws have one ring on each "index claw". The wings are also somewhat larger than the common counterpart's wings, and also are in pairs. The Rare Riff, like the common Riff, has a guitar monster that shares symbiotic relationship with each other, but has physical differences from the common Riff's guitar Monster. It is more rectangular, with an eye at the top and a "mouth" that appears on the bottom of the guitar. It is also orange with spots like the skin of the common Riff. Its guitar resembles the head of a Tyrannosaurus rex. Song Same as regular Riff Song, but its sound makes a bass guitar in My Singing Monsters: Composer. Breeding The Rare Riff can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Cold, Air, Water and Earth, just like its common counterpart. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Riff: * + Cybop and Maw * + Quibble and Drumpler * + Pango and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has higher rate of success for getting a Riff instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Scups and Mammott * + T-Rox and Tweedle * + Congle and Noggin * + PomPom and Toe Jammer :Of these, Congle+Noggin is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Riff or Rare Riff from a failed breeding attempt, using an Riff and a non-Single Element Monsters. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. In addition, it is possible to breed a Rare Riff and a regular Riff together. The outcome will always be a Riff, and if a Rare Riff is available at that time, it may result from this combination. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Riff. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Facebook post about the Rare Riff's introduction proves that the Rare Riff and its guitar Monster both mutually agree with each other, with the Rare Riff feeding the guitar monster while it plays it to contribute to the monster music. * It is worth noting that Riff and Rare Riff seem to have reversed colour schemes: while Riff is orange and has a green guitar, Rare Riff is green and has an orange guitar. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Air Category:Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Natural Monsters